Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Batman: The Brave and the Bold is the name of an animated television series based in part on the comic book series of the same name. It made its debut on November 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Overview Based on The Brave and the Bold, the series consists of Batman teaming-up with several other DC Comics heroes. Each episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold features main character Batman teaming up with other characters from the DC Universe to thwart villains or solve crimes. Beginnings usually have a small introduction and are usually not related to the remainder of the episode. The show is split into two parts: A small adventure right before the theme song, and the main adventure right after that. The teasers also help to test whether or not if the particular guest character would draw viewer interest enough to get a full story dedicated to said hero. The show has no overarching story, instead having most episodes stand alone. For the most part, the villains faced in the series are not part of Batman's rogues gallery, though a few of his famous foes have appeared, most prominently the Joker, Catwoman, Two-Face, and the Scarecrow. (Others in Batman's rogues gallery such as Penguin, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze have only made brief cameos on the show.) The non Batman specific villains that are featured prominently in the series have been readjusted to be Batman focused, such as the Gentleman Ghost being created due his capture (and subsequent execution) by the results of a time travelling Batman rather than maintaining his printed page history and background. The show is purposely lighter in tone than previous Batman series, such as the critical and fan favorite Batman: The Animated Series, depicting the Dark Knight more lighthearted and playful with a "dry, ironic wit." reminisant of Adam Wests portryal. While the tone is light, the series is not afraid to touch on the subject of death, retelling the murder of Batman's parents and showing several deaths in the show including Bruces and Jokers. Show creators have purposely chosen to go with "lesser known" characters, forgoing the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman to highlight lesser known "A-list" characters (though superman is indirectly mention several times). In keeping with this approach, while the show has featured major heroes such as the Green Lantern and the Flash, it consistently focuses on the lesser-known individuals to have carried the names, such as Guy Gardner and Jay Garrick, rather than the more popular, better known Hal Jordan or Barry Allen. Additionally, Batman's alter ego, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, has appeared as an adult once during the series, and in situations where Batman is unmasked, the show goes out of its way to keep his face hidden. Characters Announced characters for this show to date include: Heroes *Ace the Bat-Hound *Adam Strange *Aquaman *Aqualad *The Atom *Batman *Batgirl *Big Barda *Black Canary *Black Lightning *Blue Beetle *Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes *Booster Gold *Bronze Tiger *B'Wana Beast *Captain Marvel *Deadman *Doctor Fate *Dove *Elongated Man *Etrigan *Fire *The Flash *Green Arrow *The Green Lantern Corps *Justice Society of America *Jonah Hex *Katana *Kamandi *Hawk *Huntress *Metamorpho *Mister Miracle *Metal Men *Outsiders *Plastic Man *Phantom Stranger *Red Tornado *Robin *Superman *Spectre *Speedy *Wonder Woman *Wildcat *Zatanna Villains *Abra Kadabra *Baby Face *Bane *Black Manta *Black Adam *The Brand *Brain *The Bookworm *Blockbuster *the Calculator *Calendar Man *Catman *Catwoman *The Cavalier *Chemo *Clock King *Copperhead *Crazy Quilt *Despero *Degaton *Doctor No-Face *Doctor Polaris *Doctor Sivana *Doctor Double X *Equinox *Emerald Empress *Felix Faust *Fun Haus *Gas Gang *General Kafka / Shrapnel *General Kreegaar *Gentleman Ghost *Gorilla Grodd *Harley Quinn *Kanjar Ro *Killer Moth *King Tut *Kite Man *Kru'll *Firefly *Female Fury *Jewelee *The Joker *Joe Chill *Louie the Lilac *Mad Hatter *Major Disaster *Mongul *Morgaine le Fey *Mrs. Manface *Mirror Man *The Music Meister *Mr. Freeze *Lew Moxon *Ocean Master *Penguin *Poison Ivy *Polka-Dot Man *Planet Master *Professor Milo *Psycho Pirate *Punch *Rhotul *Zebra-Man *The Riddler *Ra's al Ghul *Scarecrow *Simon the Pieman *Sportsmaster *Sweet Tooth *Solomon Grundy *Steppenwolf *Scream Queen *Sinestro *Fun Haus *Egghead *Talia al Ghul *The Terrible Trio *Tiger Shark *Takeo *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Two-Face *Wotan Other Earth Heroes *Red Hood Other Earth Villains *Owlman *Blue Bowman *Scarlet Scarab *Silver Cyclone Tie-in products *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Comic) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame'' See *List of Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes *Batman: The Animated Series (Different animated show franchise) *Batman Beyond (Sequel show to Batman: The Animated Series in different franchise) *The Batman (Different animated show franchise) Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1213218/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Brave_and_the_Bold Brave and the Bold